Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 8)
Summary Daniel had a terrifying dream about an entity named Herochrome being ordered to kill the group. Also, Volca Valley still is far away... Chapter 8: Bolts don`t like Benders "Daniel? What made you sleep so long? A bad dream?" Alyssa asked, as the group was rushing through the forest. "Well, you can`t call it a good dream if a being made out of pure electricity wants to kill us all..." he replied. "Wait, what?" Will shouted. "Daniel. Why didn`t you tell us?" Mary asked. After a short explanation, Alyssa meant: "So, we have to count on an attack, but... Mary, how far is it to Volca Valley?" "We already made 3/5 of the track." she said. "Only past Bolt Falls and some plains, then we`re there." "So, what are we waiting for?" Will replied: "We should get going before this Herochrome or whatever his name is finds us!" After a good distance, the group arrived at Bolt Falls. While they were walking through an opening behind the waterfalls, Daniel held his hand in the water and grinned: "Ahhh, refreshing." "Alyssa leaned herself at the rocks and muttered: "The flow of life.... So flourishing.." Will and Mary were less happy. Maybe due to the lack of wind and heat. But they agreed to a break. After everyone had eaten (Will ate chicken, Mary ate steak, Alyssa bread and Daniel fish) they wanted to go on, but after they reached the other side, the ground before them got struck by lightning: A blue, energy-filled lightning bolt, followed by a blinding light. The benders stood up and were terrified as they looked at the area the bolt struck in: It was the entity Daniel described. Pitch black skin and blue gravures which emanated electricity and his eyes were glowing red. "Welcome, puny weaklings!!" he said. "I am Herochrome, master of electricity, magnetism, and gravity!" Will stepped forward and said: "I can imagine electricity, but gravity?" "SHUT UP" he shouted and everyone felt like their weight was doubled. It stopped soon. "I am here to deal with the recent issues in the world: Your lives. So, who should I kill first?" Daniel raised his sword and said: "You`re not gonna kill ANYONE!" "Oh, really? You surely talk big, but can you fight?" With these words, two spears appeared in his hands, both surrounded by bolts, which he threw like boomerangs. Daniel and Will jumped through the waterfall, but Daniel just swam back up, while Will used the winds to get back. Alyssa grabbed Mary and jumped into the rocks, which opened and sealed them. They soon jumped out again. Herochrome grinned: " Your elemental skills are adorably strong. But your weapon expertise is not!" He charged at Will and hit him with the spear, resulting into him getting electrocuted. Mary ran towards him, but Herochrome now focused at her and threw his spears, but Mary was ready. She swung her tomahawk and a flame wave charged towards Herochrome. His spears went up in flames, but himself, he avoided. Alyssa held up her spear and said: "I have an idea! But I need time!" "Got it." Daniel and Mary replied and charged at Herochrome. He blocked attacks with his bare hands. It took felt hours, but suddenly Herochrome grinned: "Goodbye." And a lightning ring shot out of him, electrocuting and knocking back Daniel and Mary. "HA! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" He shouted, totally forgetting about Alyssa. "Bad news for you" Daniel muttered. "ALYSSA! NOW!" Mary shouted. And then, Alyssa sunk her spear, and lots of rocks hailed down at Herochrome. It were so much that it looked like a mountain has learnt to fly. At the end, Herochrome lied under the rocks, blue blood coming out of him. It seemed some rocks caused severe wounds. "This wasn't the last word. I will avenge me." He said, and then he vanished. Daniel ran to Will, who had sat up, Mary asking him if he is fine. "Besides a little cut wound and stinking like foul eggs, I am fine" he eventually replied. After Alyssa put back the rocks, the team decided to continue. After seeing the mountains surrounding Volca Valley and crossing a tunnel, the benders arrived. But, what they see, is everything else than friendly or living... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions